Saying Sorry
by Shinrai Faith
Summary: [EdxWin] Yeah I decided to try a songfic. This is to the song Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights. Enjoy


**A/N: **Yay, well I decided to try one of these songfic thinggers :3…So, easy does it xD. I just…yeah this song. I don't know if I really did this right but okay, it was fun anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own FMA, Only some merchandise. Nor do I own the song. Hawthorne Heights does kay?

"**Saying Sorry"**

_These colors will not change, you change the way I see them  
These words will fade when you explain why you hate them  
We are the same, oh_

Winry and Pinako exchanged glances as they counted down. It was painful. When the nerves connected, Edward let out a loud scream, throwing his head back and gripping onto the chair with his flesh hand. "Dammit!" He growled. Winry frowned while straighting up a bit, glancing away. "Sorry…" Edward quirked a brow and looked to her, speaking through gritted teeth. "Don't be."

_She keeps repeating "I bet she needed"  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant  
Saying goodbye this time the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes feel like saying sorry_

---

Edward layed there for a few hours before Winry decided to go check on him. "How are your limbs?" He looked up to her, then glanced away. "Eh…" Winry sat down next to him on the couch near his feet. Ed sat up slowly and moved around his newly installed limb. She slowly looked over to him, lip quirking into a somewhat small smile.

But that smile quickly faded.

_Just a few last hours we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forward_

"Ed…When…When are you leaving?" Winry now found her feet more interesting now then ever. Ed looked over to her, frowning deeply before standing up. "Tomorrow." She clenched her fists tightly as she felt the tears well up. "W-why…?" Ed sighed softly through his nose, running his left hand up into his hair. "Winry, you know why. I'm sorry, but I just have to. It was a promise."

_She keeps repeating "I bet she needed"  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant  
Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry it makes me say like saying sorry_

Winry bit hard down on her bottom lip, the tears now decending down her cheeks. "I-I know that. I just want…I want you home for good." Edward glanced away defiantly. "I…" The tears now poured out of her. "I'm right here. I'm always right here waiting. I'm so sorry. I am just waiting for the day where you guys would just come home and stay here." Ed sighed again, this time heavily as he glanced up to her, almost angrily. "Don't say that. And…please stop crying." She wiped at her tears with her clenched fists and looked up to him, eyes cloudy.

_Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start_

"Say what?" Winry looked up to him with her glassy blue eyes. "Say that you're sorry. There is nothing you should be sorry for." She cocked her head to the side, sniffling slightly. "I-I'm…" He glanced away, clenching his fists. "Don't say it." Winry ran a hand through her hair and walked tword the stairs.

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

Edward quickly walked over tword her and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "It just hurts me…when you cry like that. So don't." Winry slowly glanced over her shoulder then back out in front of her. She wanted to say she was sorry so badly, but kept it to herself. She continued walking tword the stairs and ran up to her room.

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

Ed stood there for a long moment staring blankly at the stairs. "I'm sorry I make you cry." He muttered under his breath, spinning around on his heal and picking up his jacket to head outside to meet his brother. "Al, c'mon…" Al stared at him for a moment as his brother trudged his way up the hill. "But brother, we have one more day…" Ed stopped for a moment and turned to fully face his brother. "I know Al but I made Winry cry aga…" Ed's eyes widened, his mouth still hung open half way as he stared straight passed the big suit of armor.

_Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

Winry stood at the balcony, a small flashlight in hand as it flickered on and off. She knew what would keep them there. If only just for a little while longer.


End file.
